This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Fluid systems, such as mineral (e.g., oil and gas) extraction systems and transport systems, typically include multiple segments of tubing, valves, and connectors that are sealed together by various seals. Seals are often constructed from elastomeric materials. In some fluid systems, these elastomeric seals may be subjected to harsh environmental conditions, such as exposure to extreme pressures and/or extreme temperatures. Such harsh environmental conditions may decrease the effectiveness of the seals. For example, when an elastomeric seal is exposed to low temperatures, the seal may contract such that it loses effectiveness. Additionally, when a seal is exposed to high pressure gas at high temperatures, for example, gases may diffuse across the elastomeric material of the seal. The gases may permeate out of the elastomeric material as the gases expand when the system is depressurized. However, if the rate of decompression and expansion is high, explosive decompression (also referred to as rapid gas decompression) may occur, in which event the gases trapped within the elastomeric material cause fissuring and seal failure.